


Le garçon et le loup solitaire

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: [UA avec Surnaturel] Peter trouva un jeune garçon sur son palier, lui le loup solitaire, l'incident aurait pu se clore quand il l'amena au poste de police. ça aurait pu simplement se terminer là.





	Le garçon et le loup solitaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ichigo-Izuba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ichigo-Izuba).



Ce jour-là était un jour comme les autres, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait au premier coup d'œil. C'était avant que Peter ouvre la porte de sa maison et trouve un enfant, endormi sur son palier. Il haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et découvrit qu'il tremblait de froid... quelle idée aussi de dormir dehors. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir en bon samaritain, loin de là, mais s'il n'agissait pas vite le garçon allait probablement finir par mourir de froid. Il l'attrapa entre ses bras et l'amena à l'intérieur, prenant rapidement une couverture où l'emmitoufler, tout en le gardant contre lui, sa chaleur de loup-garou aidant à le garder au chaud.

Il n'avait pas été proche de quelqu'un, être humain ou loup-garou, depuis fort longtemps. Mais il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur qui allait laisser un pauvre enfant mourir sur son palier ! L'enfant se réchauffa doucement et se blottit d'autant plus contre lui, le trouvant visiblement agréable, et Peter se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir l'emmener au poste de police.

L'enfant commença à gigoter puis à s'éveiller dans ses bras, il bailla avant de cligner des yeux, puis tourna la tête vers l'homme qui le tenait, affichant des yeux ronds, il regarda autour de lui, semblant visiblement perdu.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? Je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte... Tu as quel âge ? »

L'enfant le regarda de nouveau, l'air assez intimidé. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui montrer six de ses doigts, ce qui semblait être son âge, définitivement pas un âge pour se promener seul. Peter soupira doucement, les parents de l'enfant devaient être mort d'inquiétude... qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

« Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? » Le petit brun acquiesça doucement.

« Scott... McCall... Monsieur.

\- D'accord, tu t'es enfuis de chez toi ? » Le plus jeune baissa la tête, à la fois triste et honteux.

« Mon papa... est partis à cause de moi... »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Peter avait compris, il n'avait pas besoin d'être psy pour comprendre. Le petit s'était senti responsable du départ de son père, voyant sa mère triste, il avait pensé qu'en partant les choses s'arrangeraient. C'était comme ça dans l'esprit d'un enfant, mais les choses sont toute autre, Peter l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du latino.

« On va te ramener chez toi, bonhomme. Ta mère doit beaucoup s'inquiéter, et crois-moi si ton père est partis... ce n'est pas ta faute. Il ne sait juste pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir un enfant. »

Scott observa l'adulte, il était trop jeune pour comprendre mais Peter se sentait horriblement seul dans sa grande maison. Il aurait aimé avoir une femme, un enfant, une famille... il n'avait rien de tout ça et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'essayer. Sa famille avait brûler dans un incendie, les seuls rescapés à part lui, étaient les adolescents qui étaient en cours à ce moment-là. Ils n'étaient pas resté en ville et avaient rejoint le reste de la famille au Mexique. Peter n'avait pas voulu bouger, chez lui ce serait toujours Beacon Hills.

Peter amena Scott au poste de police, l'enfant n'arrivant pas à retrouver le chemin de sa maison, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait. Il trouva un Shérif soulagé que quelqu'un le ramène, visiblement Scott était déjà activement cherché. Peter préféra rester en attendant que sa mère arrive, c'est là qu'il remarqua un enfant du même âge se cacher derrière la jambe du Shérif, tout timide.

Scott et l'autre enfant se jetaient des petits regards comme s'ils hésitaient à aller l'un vers l'autre, ce que Peter trouvait assez drôle et mignon.

C'était la première rencontre de Stiles et Scott qui ne tardèrent pas à se rapprocher pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Peter en voyant que Scott s'était trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, préféra prendre congé sans que personne ne le remarque. Ainsi quand Melissa arriva, encore paniqué d'avoir perdu son fils, elle n'eut pas le plaisir de rencontrer le Hale.

O O O

Tout ça aurait pu n'être qu'un incident anodin, Scott et Peter auraient pu ne jamais se revoir, s'oublier tout simplement et continuer à vivre leur vie. C'est ce que pensait Peter lorsque, deux ans plus tard, le jeune McCall vint toquer à sa porte. À peine l'avait-il ouverte que l'enfant se jeta sur lui pour un câlin. Cette fois non plus, il n'était pas accompagné, et il semblait soulagé d'avoir trouvé Peter. Ou plutôt, de l'avoir retrouvé. Le loup-garou soupira doucement.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore enfuis... » Âgé de huit ans à présent, Scott le regarda en souriant naïvement.

« Je vous cherchais mais je trouvais plus la maison... et je ne savais pas votre nom...

\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- Pour vous remercier, et aussi... est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec vous ? » Peter haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Pardon ?

\- Maman travaille beaucoup à l'hôpital, je peux pas toujours être dans ses pattes mais... j'aime pas rester tout seul à la maison... »

Scott tirait doucement sur son tee-shirt, visiblement gêné et s'attendant sûrement à ce que Peter refuse, ce qui serait plutôt normal, ils n'avaient aucun lien mis à part qu'il l'avait trouvé une fois sur son palier et l'avait ramené au commissariat. Ils ne s'étaient rencontré qu'une seule fois, et le petit Scott lui faisait confiance alors qu'il ne connaissait rien sur lui. On ne lui a jamais dis de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? Peter souffla doucement et fit un pas sur le côté, l'invitant à entrer dans sa demeure.

« Peter Hale, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. » Dit-il sobrement.

Scott sourit de toute ses dents en entrant sagement, sans en demander plus. À vrai dire, Peter l'avait trouvé tellement mignon qu'il ne voyait même pas comment il aurait pu refuser.

O O O

Le temps étaient passés, dix ans à vrai dire. Scott continuait de venir le voir très souvent, Peter avait enfin pu rencontrer la charmante Melissa, mère de Scott, et se demanda vraiment ce que l'ex-mari de celle-ci pouvait bien avoir en tête pour abandonner une femme si exquise et un enfant aussi mignon. Peut-être était-il simplement con ? Il était un peu comme le père de substitution pour Scott, du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses, parce que Scott, lui... le voyait tout autrement.

Ça faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans, Peter était d'ailleurs surpris de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de petite-amie jusque-là mais bon... après tout, peut-être qu'il préférait patienter ? Et puis, d'après ce que lui avait dis Scott, lui et Stiles, avec qui il était toujours meilleur ami, n'étaient pas très populaire. Scott était asthmatique et même s'il se musclait, il n'était pas très bon au lacrosse, sport qu'il adorait pourtant. Quant à Stiles, il s'agissait d'un hyperactif, geek, maigrichon et tout aussi nul en sport.

Scott rentra des cours, non pas chez lui, mais bien chez Peter, petite habitude qu'il avait pris. Peter ne le grondait même pas, c'est à peine s'il faisait semblant quand Scott faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Pourtant Peter savait se faire obéir, il savait être dur, ferme, être autoritaire... sauf avec Scott. Il voyait ses yeux de chiots battus et toute volonté le quittait, c'était dingue quand même ! Mais ce jour-là, Scott le regarda sérieusement. Il avait visiblement quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

« Parle, je t'écoute... » Souffla doucement Peter.

« Je sais que tu crois que je me sers de toi comme un père de substitution, Peter, mais... je ne t'ai jamais vu de cette façon. » Le Hale haussa les sourcils, voilà autre chose tiens.

« Oh, et comment me vois-tu alors ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. »

La réponse le surprit tellement qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'une seconde, il avait failli faire tomber le journal entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, Scott...

\- Je ne rigole pas ! J'ai toujours eu ces sentiments étranges pour toi, au départ je ne savais pas ce que c'était, quand j'ai compris... je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Maintenant j'ai dix-huit ans et il est temps que tu saches.

\- Ça doit être une erreur, tu confonds, tu ne peux pas...

\- Je me touche en pensant à toi. »

Une image atterrit rapidement dans son esprit, qu'il essaya de virer à grand coup de balai mais rien n'y faisait, l'image était bien là, bien plus bandante qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Bon sang... Scott était amoureux de lui ! Pourquoi il n'avait rien vu ? Rien sentit ? Tu parles d'un loup-garou ! En même temps, comment imaginer ça une seule seconde ? Tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir ou voir, il l'avait mis sur le compte des hormones de l'adolescent, ni plus ni moins.

« Écoute Scott... Je ne pense pas que... »

Peter n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sa phrase, le jeune homme venait de prendre ses lèvres en otage, l'embrassant avec intensité. C'est qu'en plus ce fichu gamin embrassait bien, bordel...

« Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon ? C'est ça que tu vas me dire ? Laisse-moi... faire, au moins une fois. Juste une fois. Et si tu ne ressens vraiment rien, je n'insisterais pas... mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, là. »

Faire ? Faire quoi ? Il parlait de quoi le jeunot là ? Peter comprit bien vite, en fait il avait déjà compris mais d'autant plus à présent que Scott était en train de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, venant défaire le pantalon de Peter.

« Euh, tu fais quoi là ?!

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien... »

En effet, quand Scott posa ses lèvres sur le membre de Peter, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Peter, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser ni où il en était...

O O O

Cela faisait à présent cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peter avait eu un peu de mal au début à accepter cette relation mais il se trouvait qu'il aimait encore plus Scott que ce qu'il pensait. Et puis, il fallait bien dire la vérité, l'adolescent était très doué au lit, il avait peine à croire qu'il ait appris tout ça juste en théorie. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir essayé quelques trucs avec l'énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Melissa était au courant, elle semblait s'en douter depuis un long moment apparemment. Stiles savait aussi, il n'était pas particulièrement choqué, du moment que son bro était heureux ça lui suffisait, et puis c'était un peu grâce à Peter qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, par contre, c'est que Peter était un loup-garou. Il l'avait montré à Scott pas longtemps après qu'il ait accepté leur relation, parce qu'il se refusait à continuer de lui mentir plus longtemps.

Scott l'avait bien pris, il ne l'avait pas traité de monstre ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il restait le Peter qu'il aimait. Par contre, bien sûr, il voulait en être un lui aussi. Peter avait bien entendu refusé mais on sait comme il est faible face à ce regard attendrissant...

Par la suite, il y eut quelques problèmes à Beacon Hills, ce qui fut plus ou moins une chance pour Scott puisque Peter dut tuer un alpha et se retrouva donc avec les pouvoirs de celui-ci. Il avait mordu Scott, il avait fais de lui son bêta mais avant tout, son compagnon pour la vie...

Ils s'aimaient d'un amour fort et sincère. Scott bénissait à présent le jour où il avait fuis de sa maison sans savoir où aller. Ce jour où il avait trouvé des bras chaud et accueillant qui le serraient aujourd'hui chaque soir...


End file.
